gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Flight IP
The World of Flight IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Western Washington Council. There are many different jobs in aviation. You might discover that you want a fun and rewarding career in aviation. = Skill Builders = ### Learn about the parts of an airplane. Use the diagrams and explanations provided. Find out more about the control surfaces: ailerons, elevators, rudders. How do these parts work to help the airplane turn and climb or descend? ::: 2. A person can experience a very different feeling during flight than when they are on the ground. Learn about how your body might react during flight by completing some of the exercises provided. How would feeling disoriented during flight affect a pilot's decision-making and reaction time? How would this impact flight safety? ::: 3. Learn about the four forces of flight: lift, thrust, weight, and drag by reading the sheets provided and completing some of the experiments. ::: 4. Learn the layout of the instrument panel in a small airplane. An explanation is provided for six primary instruments. Use the activity sheets provided. ::: 5. Before each flight, a pilot must complete a preflight check to ensure the aircraft is ready and safe to fly. Read the pages provided about performing a preflight check on an airplane and test your knowledge using the airplane diagram. = Technology = ### Use on-line resources to search for and explore aviation-related web sites. Find out about at least three women aviators, past or present, and visit a news group to find out what people interested in aviation are discussing. ::: 2. Use the Microsoft Flight Simulator and complete some of the activities that accompany it. ::: 3. Weather is very important to a pilot, and a weather briefing should always be obtained before a pilot plans a flight. There are a number of ways that a pilot can obtain weather information before and during flight. Call the Seattle Automated Flight Service Station (the toll-free number is listed on the Resource Page) and listen to a recorded weather briefing for your area. Then select a flight route from the ones provided and listen to the weather forecasted for that route. What information did these recorded messages give you? ::: 4. Aircraft flying in certain airspace are required to have a transponder. A transponder is an instrument that allows Air Traffic Control to know the altitude (how high a plane is flying above sea level) of aircraft. This instrument uses primary and secondary radar. Find out more about primary and secondary radar. ::: 5. Global Positioning System (GPS) is a United States satellite-based radio navigational and positioning system that the Department of Defense operates. This system is unaffected by weather and provides pilots with highly accurate information about the position of an aircraft and the speed of the aircraft. Investigate and find out more about GPS and the use of this system by pilots for navigation. Search web sites, textbooks, or an Aeronautical Information Manual for information. = Service Projects = ### Create an educational aviation game for younger girls, and put it together in a kit so that troops in your area or service unit can use it. Teach the game to a group of younger girls. ::: 2. Volunteer to put together an aviation bulletin board on local aviation history or women aviators for a local library, community center, youth program, or your school. ::: 3. Write to various aviation agencies and organizations requesting information on a topic of your choice. Put the information together in a notebook that can be used as a reference tool for your troop, classroom, or service unit. (Some addresses are provided on the Resource Page). ::: 4. Assist a younger girl troop in your area in using the Flight Simulator and the activities that accompany it. Volunteer your time for at least three different sessions. ::: 5. Coordinate an “Aviation Day” at your school or in your classroom. Arrange for speakers, videos, demonstrations, etc., to expose your peers to aviation. (You might even consider holding the event at a local airport. You may be able to arrange tours or classes with the control tower, airport manager, or the director of a flight school located at the airport.) ::: 6. There are many different opportunities to volunteer your time to help in efforts to expand people's knowledge of aviation. Volunteer for a flight museum or air show that will allow you to help expose people to aviation. Contact a local Ninety-Nine's chapter and see what volunteer needs they might have. (The Ninety-Nine's is an international women pilots organization that has local chapters in Washington.) = Career Exploration = ### Interview two females that are employed in the aviation industry. Select women that work in different aviation professions. ::: 2. Select and research an aviation-related career. What are the educational requirements? Are there any physical or medical requirements? Does this position require a license? ::: 3. Invite a panel of speakers - representatives of several aviation occupations - to discuss with your troop or group career options in the aviation industry. Encourage the audience to ask questions. ::: 4. Attend a career fair that gives you the opportunity to speak with individuals employed in the aviation industry. ::: 5. Identify four or more college aviation programs. Compare admission requirements. What kind of classes should you take in high school to prepare for admission into one of these programs? What are the science, math, and aviation courses that you would be required to take as part of the program? = See also = Aviation IP Take Flight IP List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Patches, Badges, and Other Awards | Girl Scouts of Western Washington Interest Project Award: World of Flight | Girl Scouts of Western Washington